


Praise Your Baby

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: The thing that makes Steve aware of it is one night when they're in bed. Bucky's sitting in Steve's lap and bouncing on his cock, his thighs clenched around Steve's and his hands lying flat on Steve's chest. He looks almost ethereal in the lamplight, his head thrown back with a moan and a fine sheen of sweat across his skin, and Steve can't help himself."God, Buck, you're so gorgeous," Steve groans, rubbing circles on Bucky's hips. "Look so pretty sitting on my cock, makin' me feel good. You like making me feel good, baby?"He's barely finishing his sentence before Bucky's coming across his chest, crying out and shaking with ecstasy.--Day 28 - Praise kink
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 10
Kudos: 363





	Praise Your Baby

It starts with Natasha.

After every mission, she squeezes Bucky's bicep and murmurs something in Russian. Every time she does, Bucky ducks his head and blushes, mumbling something back that makes her chuckle. At first, Steve just thought that she was saying something rude, something sexual - Bucky's a lot less shameless than he was before the war, and the smallest things can make him go bright red.

Then, Bucky helps Sam with an issue around Sam's wings. Afterwards, Sam claps him on the back and cheerfully says, "You're a lifesaver, Barnes." Bucky blushes down to his roots, mumbles thanks, and speeds off.

But really, the thing that makes Steve aware of it is one night when they're in bed. Bucky's sitting in Steve's lap and bouncing on his cock, his thighs clenched around Steve's and his hands lying flat on Steve's chest. He looks almost ethereal in the lamplight, his head thrown back with a moan and a fine sheen of sweat across his skin, and Steve can't help himself.

"God, Buck, you're so gorgeous," Steve groans, rubbing circles on Bucky's hips. "Look so pretty sitting on my cock, makin' me feel good. You like making me feel good, baby?"

He's barely finishing his sentence before Bucky's coming across his chest, crying out and shaking with ecstasy. The sight of him, and the feeling of him clenching down, makes Steve groan and follow him right over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm. Afterwards, Bucky's snuggling into his chest and falling asleep, leaving Steve to ponder.

It's no secret that Bucky likes praise. Before the war, he'd do things just to get Steve to notice and applaud him. He'd fix the holes in Steve's clothes, and when Steve would smack a kiss onto his temple and say, "You're amazing," Bucky would do a happy little wiggle and grin like an idiot.

And it wasn't just Steve, either. If his boss told him he was doing a good job, Bucky would be all smiles for the rest of the day. If a Howlie ruffled his hair and thanked him for a save, Bucky would duck his head and shift from foot to foot, biting his lip to keep from smiling. And if Steve was to get a little affectionate in bed, then Bucky would come almost immediately.

So, really, Steve's surprised that it's taken him this long to realise.

One day, he decides to test it. Steve's sitting on the couch reading over a mission report, and Bucky's pottering around in the kitchen doing who knows what. Soon enough Steve feels a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Bucky standing next to him with a small smile and a mug in his hand.

"You've been sitting here for hours, Stevie," Bucky says softly. "Dinner's gonna be a little while, but I thought you might need something to keep you going." He holds out the mug, and Steve takes it and sips. It's sweet.

"You're amazing," Steve sighs happily, and Bucky's cheeks go that pretty red again. "Kiss?"

Bucky leans down and kisses him chastely, but Steve reels him in and slides his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Bucky makes a surprised sound but goes with it, stepping between Steve's legs and framing his face with his mismatched hands.

"How long until you gotta go back to preparing dinner?" Steve asks when they pull away. 

"It's gotta simmer for the next hour," Bucky replies, looking a bit dazed. Steve grins, placing his mug on the coffee table and his laptop beside him, before yanking Bucky forward onto his lap.

"That's good," Steve murmurs, licking a long stripe up Bucky's neck just to see him arch into it. "I've got a lotta plans for you, baby."

"Steve," Bucky says breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. Steve lets himself get dragged into another kiss, his cock perking up in his pants. Bucky's not much better, from the thing poking into Steve's hip, and Steve lets his hands slide down to grip Bucky's ass.

"I wanna try something," Steve breathes against Bucky's lips. "You tell me if you don't like it."

Bucky nods. "Okay." 

Steve gives him another kiss, sliding his hand down the back of Bucky's sweats and resting the pad of a finger against his hole. "Could you get off on the sound of my voice?"

"Depends what you're saying." Bucky cants back against Steve's hand, so Steve gives his hole a firm rub, just to see Bucky keen.

"You're gorgeous," Steve murmurs, pressing his lips to the skin just below Bucky's ear. In his arms, Bucky shudders in delight. "Such a gorgeous guy, my Bucky. You got those icy blue eyes and that soft long hair, and you make the cutest noises whenever I do _this_." To demonstrate, Steve twines his free hand in Bucky's hair and pulls, and Bucky, true to form, mewls. 

"Steve," Bucky gasps, grinding down against him.

"Those pretty lips, too," Steve continues, pulling away just enough to watch as he presses a finger to Bucky's lips. Bucky opens his mouth, and Steve slides his finger inside, just to watch Bucky suck on it. "You love it when I got something in your mouth, don't you, Buck? Love sucking on my tongue, my fingers, my cock." He lets his finger fall from Bucky's mouth, chuckling when Bucky lets out a soft whine. "Don't worry, baby. Take off your shirt for me."

Bucky yanks his shirt over his head, the self-consciousness he had when he first came back to Steve completely gone, and Steve groans at the sight of his bare torso. Since he and Bucky got back together, Bucky got a little tattoo, just on the underside of his pec, the letters SGR spelled out in cursive.

"Beautiful," Steve sighs, running his wet finger over the tattoo. "Got my signature on you, don't you, Buck? You know what that means?"

"What?" Bucky asks breathily. His eyes are blown out, his lips bitten and red, that pretty blush sitting high on his cheeks. Steve leans in close, rubbing his finger harder on Bucky's hole.

"Means you're mine."

Bucky moans loudly, grasping weakly at Steve's shoulders. Steve withdraws his hand from Bucky's pants and cups his pecs, and the weak protest that Bucky had let out is quickly replaced by another mewl. Bucky's pecs are a work of fucking art, in Steve's opinion; they're soft and round and firm, with pretty dusty brown nipples in the centre, and they bounce when Bucky runs. If Steve pushes them together, there's a nice little space to fuck his cock into, and more than once Bucky's been laid flat on his back with Steve straddling his chest and fucking his pecs before coming all over his face.

"Love these tits, Buck," Steve breathes, and gives them a little squeeze just to see Bucky squirm. "So pretty, so sensitive." He starts rubbing soft circles around Bucky's nipples, feeling them harden under his thumbs. "Can you come like this, baby? Grinding on my lap with me playing with your tits and tellin' you how good you look?" Steve rubs a little harder, and Bucky throws his head back as he rubs his cock against Steve's lap.

"Yes," Bucky manages. "Steve, please, more."

"More?" Steve repeats, giving Bucky's nipples a pinch. "You want me to tell you how good you look, sitting in my lap? Getting me so hard, baby doll, seeing you all riled up and desperate, your tits in my hands and rubbing yourself all over my cock. You wanna sit on my cock, baby? Want me to stretch you out and push into that hot, tight little hole and fill you up with come? You're so gorgeous, Buck, especially when you've got my come leaking outta you."

Bucky cries out, and Steve leans in to suck one of Bucky's nipples into his mouth, his free hand coming down to grip Bucky's cock through his sweats. Bucky _screams_ , the front of his sweats getting damp as he comes in waves, grinding desperately against Steve's cock as he does so. As soon as he's stopped twitching in Steve's lap Steve is pushing him down between his legs, onto the floor.

"Press those tits together," he demands, and Bucky obediently pushes his pecs together, leaning forward so Steve can fit his cock between them. It's not as good as having Bucky's mouth or ass around him, but with every thrust his cockhead hits Bucky's lips, and Bucky tries desperately to suck it into his mouth, whining pitifully every time he misses. It's not long before Steve's painting Bucky's chest and the bottom half of his face with come, those pretty, abused nipples and red lips getting covered in white fluid. As Steve watches, Bucky runs a hand through the come on his chest and sucks his finger into his mouth, looking up at Steve from underneath his eyelashes.

"Fuck," Steve hisses, leaning down to slam their lips together. Bucky moans into the kiss, and Steve can taste himself on Bucky's tongue. "God, you're amazing. So gorgeous, Buck, my pretty baby."

Bucky's eyes are a bit glazed, and he nods, leaning into Steve. "Yes, Steve. Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Agh sorry this one's so short, guys! I've been making my dog's Halloween costume - we're going to be matching, so I'll put a pic of us in tomorrow's fic, just so you can see all my hard work on his costume
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
